Research Plan: The objectives of this proposal are to develop a Genitourinary Oncology Program at NYPH for the treatment of patients with urological tumors involving the activation of state of the art clinical trials, performing laboratory-based studies which will increase our understanding of these diseases leading to improved therapies, and to instruct beginning clinicians in the methodologies of patient-oriented research. The specific aims are 1) to conduct clinical and translational trials for patients with renal cancer, including the study of biologic therapies with liposomal tretinoin plus interferon, and monocloncal antibodies (mAb); 2) To conduct clinical and translational trials for patients with prostate cancer, including the study of mAb muJ591 which recognizes prostate specific membrane antigen (PSMA), and the effects of liposomal tretinoin on biochemical (PSA) relapse; 3) To conduct clinical trials for patients with bladder cancer including chemotherapy for patients with metastatic disease or who are at high-risk for relapse (adjuvant); and 4): To mentor medical oncology fellows and junior faculty in clinical and translational trial design and conduct. This award will allow Dr. Nanus protected time to successfully complete these aims.